Romeo (Minecraft: Story Mode)
Romeo, also known as the "Admin", is the main antagonist in Season 2 of Minecraft: Story Mode. He is possibly the most evil and dangerous enemy that Jesse and the gang have ever come across. He uses his extraordinary powers for his own sadistic pleasure, and when he heard that a new hero has risen (Jesse), he returned to the world, intending on challenging said hero for his own entertainment. Romeo also disguised himself as an old man named Vos, who was one of Jack's old friends, alongside Sammy. In his true form and his Vos disguise, he is voiced by Jean-Benoît "J.B." Blanc. While disguised as Jesse, he is either voiced by Patton Oswalt or Catherine Taber, depending on the gender the player chooses Jesse to be. Synopsis Background Ages ago, Romeo, Xara, and a man named Fred were all living in a simple hut together and were good friends. Sometime later they started adventuring and on their travels, they became "Admins", beings that possessed amazing powers. Possibly, they were once a group of heroes. In their own world, they each built a town for themselves. Romeo grew more depressed that his friends began to drift apart and was willing to do anything to keep them together. However, Romeo turned on his friends, Xara and Fred, resulting in a battle for the control of the world. This resulted in Fred being killed. However, Romeo felt guilty for killing Fred, so he imprisoned Xara. Despite this, Romeo ultimately grabbed all the power for himself, and used it for his own sadistic entertainment. Fred was even hoping that Romeo can be redeemed, despite Xara's comment that it was Fred's heart that caused his death. Romeo took on the title of "the Admin", the alleged creator of the world, and was told about in many stories. To some people like Nurm, Romeo was, at first, seen as a god and a hero, even though he was neither; he was an evil person with special powers. It's later revealed that he is looking for a worthy "champion" to be at his side, only to cause more mayhem. It is said that when there were no more heroes worthy of "the Admin" and his challenges, "the Admin" left this world, waiting for the next great heroes to rise. At some point after this, a legendary adventurer known as Jack found a prismarine gauntlet used by Romeo. Although Jack did not believe the legends of "the Admin", he, along with two of his best friends, Sammy and Vos, traveled down to the Admin's Sea Temple to follow the gauntlets trail. Neither Sammy nor Vos escaped the temple alive. Jack made it out, but the loss of his friends traumatized him, so much that he threw the map leading to the Sea Temple into a volcano. Note that, even after this, Jack still did not believe that "The Admin" existed. Season 2 ''Hero in Residence'' While chasing Lluna the treasure-sniffing llama in a cave, Jesse and Petra stumble across a room. In the middle of the room, up top a pyramid made of sand and red sand lay a prismarine gauntlet. Romeo whispered Jesse's name, which only Jesse heard. Jesse approaches the gauntlet before it rises up and places itself onto his/her right hand, much to his/her shock. Jesse and Petra attempt to remove the gauntlet, to no avail. The ground shakes, before the sand pyramid starts falling downwards, leaving behind a hole in the ground. Emitting from hole is a green light, accompanied with green fog. Jesse dubs the hole "Heckmouth." After hearing another tremor, Jesse, Petra and Lluna leave the cavern. Outside the cavern, Jesse, per Petra's suggestion, leaves behind a warning sign. (The sign may say "KEEP OFF THE GRASS", "TOP SECRET: GO AWAY.", "NOTHING TO SEE HERE." or "WARNING: HECKMOUTH", the last of which is arguably the most effective warning.) After Jesse, Petra, Jack, and Nurm get inside the Sea Temple, they get attention by some Elder Guardians which tried to attack them. Jesse then spots some obsidian cages on the ceiling before he attacks the Elder Guardians. Then, Jesse then has to take one of the dead Elder Guardian's stuff, and with it, Jesse has the option to create a block to solve a puzzle door. After Jesse solves it, the door opens, and then all obsidian cages open, and "Vos" can be seen falling from one of the cages. Romeo chose this time to disguise himself as Vos, while making himself appear as if he had been trapped in the temple for a very long time, claiming to have survived on porkchops. Jack is overjoyed to be reunited with his long-lost friend. "Vos" then shows curiosity as to whether or not Jesse and Petra are good, before showing a desire to leave the Sea Temple immediately. Jesse refuses, as they need the Structure Block inside the temple, much to Romeo (disguised as Vos)'s dismay. Then, Jesse and the gang (along with "Vos") walk through the temple into a hallway with some tall Prismarine Foes, hostile statues that come alive. The statues wake up and start chasing Jesse's Gang before being blocked off by a door. Jesse then finds the structure block, and "Vos" and the others show surprise. The statues then manage to break into the room, and a fierce battle ensures. "Vos" then acts scared, begging Jesse to use the structure block to fend off their attackers. Then, a giant Prismarine Foe that "the Admin" (Romeo) is controlling punches a hole in a wall, and greets Jesse. After Jesse manages to destroy one smaller Prismarine Foe, the giant Prismarine Foe starts attacking Jesse. He/she then has to choose between helping Petra retrieve her beloved sword without getting killed, or save Jack, Nurm, and "Vos" from a hoard of smaller Prismarine Foes. If Jesse helps Petra, "Vos" will feign concern for Jack after a statue blinds one of Jack's eyes. Then, the Gang (along with "Vos") escape the Sea Temple. The gang visits the "Heckmouth" where Jesse first found the gauntlet. Petra is seen giving "Vos" an iron sword, presumably so he can help fend of the charged creepers while Jesse used the Structure Block to close the "Heckmouth". Jesse succeeds in doing so, before the gang returns to Beacontown, then "Vos" goes with Jack, Nurm, and Petra (determinant) to set up a new adventure together. As the townsfolk celebrate Jesse's "victory", another giant Prismarine Foe (or possibly the same one) controlled by the Admin stomps into town. As the townsfolk scream and run, the giant statue calmly says "Jesse... Did you really think you could run away from the Admin? You've really got my attention now." ''Giant Consequences'' The Prismarine Foe states to the cowering citizens of Beacontown that he wishes to speak with Jesse, the "Gauntlet Bearer". After Jesse kills off the Prismarine Colossus, Jack, "Vos", Petra, Stampy Cat, and many other citizens of Beacontown are fighting off hostile mobs. Jesse is able to change the time back to day, and the hostile mobs are killed. Then, later on, Jack and "Vos" are talking about their adventures, most specifically the one they went to Twisting Death Cavern. Jesse arrives and asks where Petra is, since she was looking for him/her. "Vos" comments about the amazing fight that Jesse had with the Admin (it was actually a Prismarine Colossus; "Vos" was just hiding the fact that he is the Admin). He then feigns concern about Jack changing from a legendary adventurer to just a tour guide. "Vos" then suggests that Jack goes back to talking about Twisting Death Cavern. Then, Petra shows up while talking to Nurm, who tells Jesse that she's leaving with Jack and "Vos" (who is really "the Admin"; actually, Romeo). While Jesse is talking to Petra, they, Nurm, Jack, and "Vos" see a snowflake. Pretty soon, more snowflakes fall out of the sky. One snowflake falls into Jesse's gauntlet, and he says, "The Admin", and the Admin (really the Snowman) shows up. The Admin's Snowman lies about himself being the Admin, and talks about how he just couldn't stay away from Jesse's battle with the Prismarine Colossus. He reveals that the Prismarine Colossus was "just a construct", and "Vos", Petra, and Jack watch as Jesse walks closer to "the Admin" (the Snowman). The Snowman reveals that he has a new challenge for Jesse, and changes the time of day into night. He also says that Beacontown will be trapped in an eternal dark winter at night until the group recaptures the clock. Jack asks where the clock is, and "the Admin" reveals that it is at the top of the "Awesome, Fantastic, Super-Deadly Icy Palace of Despair". The Snowman tells the group to follow the path, and that they can't be lost. Jesse angrily asks the Snowman why he's doing this, and the latter starts to throw a tantrum. The Snowman then summons strays to attack the group, thus making it an even more dangerous challenge for Jesse. Then, Jesse, Petra, Jack, and "Vos" watch as the Snowman disappears in seconds. As the hostile mobs are about to attack Beacontown, "Vos" tells everyone to hide (Nurm is ringing with him), but he does not fight with Jesse, Petra, or Jack, who kill some hostile mobs. After those hostile mobs are killed, Jesse figures that more will be coming to Beacontown. Then, Lukas, Radar, Nurm, and "Vos" can be seen running toward the group. Lukas reveals that the clock just vanished. Radar tells everyone that he's coming too, and promises to help. Jesse accepts this, and he/she, Petra, Lukas, Radar, Jack, and "Vos" follow the path to the icy palace. As they are walking toward the palace, Jack gets suspicious about the Admin keeping his word about the clock; Petra starts to agree with him. As Jesse and Petra start a conversation after the latter talked with Jack, "Vos" and Radar walk forward. Soon, the group sees Lluna, and "Vos" asks where she came from. Stella (Lluna's owner and the leader of Champion City), who is not too far from Jesse, Petra, Lukas, Radar, Jack, and "Vos", angrily tells everyone to get away from Lluna. Jesse introduces her to Lukas, Jack, "Vos", and Radar, and asks her what she's doing here. Stella reveals that her city is covered in snow; therefore, she investigated, and found Jesse and the group. Petra tells Stella that she and the group is chasing the bad guy who covered both Beacontown and Champion City with snow. Then, Stella says that she will be sticking around with the group to keep an eye on them. As the group travels to the Awesome, Fantastic, Super-Deadly Icy Palace of Despair, Jesse is the one who spots it first. Lukas is the one who finds the clock. As the group walks toward the icy palace, Jesse says that "the Admin" mentioned challenges, and figures that there will be obstacles in his way. Stella gets excited, and asks if the Admin built the entire palace instantly. She then says that power is how the world is run, and "Vos" can be seen in the background, listening to the conversation. Stella recognizes Radar as the person who quit being on her inventory management team, and Radar reveals that he used to work in Champion City. She then tells Jesse that she doesn't think Radar knows how to use a sword, but Lluna runs off, and Stella catches her. As the group walks closer, Jesse pulls a lever, which creates a firework display, and he/she asks what's going on, and the Admin's Snowman, which the group believes to be the Admin himself. The latter tells everyone to gather around, and don't be shy, and is surprised to see how many people there are now. Stella introduces herself to "the Admin", and reveals that she's the founder of Champion City. Then, the Snowman says he can see the group having greatness, and says it's very "cute". At the end of the episode, "the Admin" reveals to Jesse's Gang that he has been masquerading as Vos and that the real Vos is dead as Jack believed, much to Jack's horror. Stella offers to join "the Admin", which he seemingly shows interest towards. He then berated Jesse for cheating in his challenge, saying that he made said challenge just for him/her. "The Admin" then lifts Jesse, Petra and Jack into the air and deems Jesse "not worthy", removing his/her gauntlet and placing a red gauntlet on the hand of either Petra or Jack, depending on who destroyed the Clock and "won the game", cursing said victim to be his "new champion". "The Admin" then sends Jesse and Jack/Petra (whoever wasn't deemed worthy) to a place where "they will never see the light of day ever again", which is a dangerous prison where he sends those who he has "special plans for". ''Jailhouse Block'' "The Admin" is mentioned several times in the Sunshine Institute by several prisoners, guards, and the Warden. His voice is first heard in a recording in the Sunshine Institute, which is about becoming a worthy “champion” by showing cooperative potential. However, the first time “the Admin” (Romeo) appears in the episode is when Jesse and his/her friends try to get to Prisoner X (Xara), and they float in the air. The prisoners try to hide when hostile mobs try to attack, but they all suddenly disappear into a place unknown. Then, Jesse sees either Petra or Jack with red and black clothing, who then pulls out a sword. Romeo suddenly appears and immediately recognizes Jesse, and the two have a short conversation. He then summons the Warden, who is scared to see him. Romeo tells the Warden that he is very dissapointed in him, either because he failed to keep Jesse and the group in line, or because Jesse is not on his side. He gets so mad that he fires the Warden, turning him into another prisoner, and throws a tantrum towards Jesse's friends. Romeo then tells Jesse to prove him/her of being worthy as his champion. He then builds an arena from the Sunshine Institute's walls, and releases Jesse and Jack/Petra. Romeo also tells Jack/Petra to attack Jesse, and in the process, he forces Jesse to fight Jack/Petra, with Radar and Nurm watching with him. After a failed attempt to kill him, Romeo throws yet another fit of rage, and creates an extremely bad excuse for not wanting Jesse nor Jack/Petra to be his friend, which is far, far too petty; he tells Jesse that he/she would not fight Jack/Petra to the death. Romeo then breaks up the arena, and exclaims that Sunshine Institute can burn away. The Warden then interrupts, which leads to Romeo ultimately betraying him (although the Warden is still loyal to him). Romeo then shapeshifts into Jesse, and takes his gauntlet off of Jack/Petra's hand, putting it on his own hand. The gauntlet turns back into its false color (green). Romeo then demands that Stella comes with him, to which she agrees. Romeo then says to the real Jesse that Stella is only the beginning, and that he will "take good care" of Beacontown, hinting that he wants to corrupt them all. Romeo then immediately leaves with Stella. After Jesse and the group free Xara (and she kills he Warden), she reveals that "the Admin"'s real name is Romeo, and that she used to be an Admin herself, together with Fred and Romeo; they were totally three Admins. It's most likely they called themselves "Admins" because they were incredibly powerful. Xara takes the gang to a special tower in the middle of "the Burrow" and says that the key to defeating Romeo lies beneth the bedrock. Meanwhile, Romeo (offscreen) lies about all these people pretending to be Jesse. While disguised as Jesse, he hires a mysterious ninja-like bounty hunter, who turns out to be Ivor, to track them down and to make sure that they're "behaving themselves". Ivor then leaves in a smoke screen and disappears, with the Amulet of the Order to serve as his tracker. As Romeo does an evil laugh, his eyes change back to their true color (red, with yellow pupils). Below the Bedrock After Jesse and his friends escape, they see that Romeo built a giant tower there, and Jesse immediately recognised that it's him. In the ending scene for this episode, Romeo, still disguised as Jesse, sees Lukas being happy that he saw his "friend" again. Then, "Jesse" glares at Lukas and reveals his real eyes once again. Appearance Romeo is a powerful being with gray skin, and red lines all over his dark-gray clothing. (It's unknown what these red lines are.) His scleras are blazing red, with yellow pupils. His hair is also red, and has a long beard. Personality Romeo is a dark lord. He is currently known to be intellegent, arrogant, rude, xenophobic, sadistic, manipulative, selfish, and cruel. He speaks in an informal and sometimes sassy manner, showing enthusiasm and pride in the challenges he sets up for heroes. Going along with this, he also shows flamboyance and showmanship, using the Prismarine Colossus to change the time of day to night in order to add some drama to his fight with Jesse at the start of Epiosde 2, as well as adding fireworks to his "Awesome, Fantastic, Super-Deadly Icy Palace of Despair", as well as in Beacontown when he is ruling it while disguised as Jesse. Romeo is also highly disrespectful, asinine, and crass towards the deaths and tragedies of others, as seen when he sadistically used the giant prismarine statue to destroy the memorial of Reuben, Jesse's beloved late pet pig. Much like Hadrian and Mevia from Season 1, Romeo's only known motives for his evil deeds are for his own enjoyment. Similarly, he has no regard for the lives of others and even has fun toying around with said lives. Like Hadrian, Romeo is a hypocrite who criticizes Jesse over his/her friendships, believing said friendships to hold him/her back. However, this trait is more prominent in Romeo. As Vos, he seemingly cared deeply for his "friends", as seen when he gets worried for Jack after he gets hit in the eye by one of the statues who are controlled by "the Admin" (determinant). "Vos" is also cowardly; this is shown when he runs away from battles, most of the time. When Romeo reveals that he was masquerading as Vos, he is frustrated with Jesse, ranting that he had made his challenge just for him/her, and he/she cheated. He does show interest in Stella, respecting her attitude and willingnesss to work with him. If Jesse calls him a loser, he shows immence anger. Regardless, he states that he is tired of Jesse making him feel bad, and that he will feel good when he sends Jesse and Jack/Petra to a place where "they'll never see the light of day ever again", before banishing them. Much of Romeo's personality remains unknown, which will likely be revealed in future episodes. Episode 3's in-game description implied that the Admin will attempt to recruit Jesse's friends. Romeo does so at the end of the episode, since he disguised himself as Jesse, and would attempt to recruit Jesse's friends and rule Beacontown. He also corrupted Stella if Jesse chose to leave her in the ice. Due to this, he certainly counts as a corrupting influence, thus making him a very dangerous opponent. In Below the Bedrock, it's revealed that Romeo "liked toying with the basic order of things". However, Fred wrote about Romeo just wanting to keep him and Xara together, and Fred even considered Romeo as a friend, meaning that Romeo could be redeemable. However, Fred may have wrote this before Romeo's betrayal, which could prove otherwise. With everything that Romeo has caused (killing, torturing and oppressing innocent people), Fred might have been wrong about Romeo's true nature. Xara claims that before his betrayal, Romeo was just as arrogant and rude as he is now, he always took credit for Xara's creations, just to gain more attention. However, despite all of this, Romeo is not pure evil, since he felt remorseful after killing Fred. So, even though Romeo can be redeemed, it would probably be very hard for Jesse. Powers and Abilities Romeo was incredibly powerful, able to build or destroy anything in a short amount of time. He is shown to be able to shape-shift into different people and other creatures, and can also control giant statues in his Sea Temple, and a snowman as well. He himself implies in his dialogue that he can construct bodies for himself to inhabit. He also possesses the ability to levitate himself and other people. It is later confirmed by Xara that Romeo actually does have a weakness. An Admin can be stripped of his powers, yet it isn't easy. An Admin's weakness is a special word that if would be written in the "Word of Passage", will shut down their powers. The word to defeat Romeo is #POTATO451 according to Fred's journal. Other powers of Romeo include electrokinesis, telekinesis, telepathy, mind control, gravity alteration, creation of clothing, matter, objects and organisms out of thin air, teleportation, apportation, indestructibility, immortality and super strength. Romeo seems to be a skilled actor. This is evidenced by his portrayal of "Vos", when he feigns fear and concern, even outright deeming one of his own pawns (the Snowman) insane, and angrily complaining that the Admin (himself) just can't stop putting him in cages. It's possible that he can bring inanimate objects to life, like he could've done with the Prismarine Foes and the Snowman. Quotes Trivia *Romeo is currently the only dark lord in Minecraft: Story Mode. This is because he is the only one in the game who lives in his own realm, and seeks to corrupt the world that Jesse lives in. He is also much more powerful than the rest of the villains in the game. However, despite being the Dark Lord, he is never referred to as a dark lord; instead, he is called "the Admin". *It's possible that Romeo grabbing all the power for himself resulted in what he looks like currently. *Romeo is the third antagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode, to have an antagonistic role in more than one episode, the first two being the Wither Storm and Ivor. *It's thought that Romeo disguised himself as a snowman. However, this is not true, as they are actually two separate beings, since in the first scene the Snowman appears, he is talking to Jesse, Petra, Nurm, and the fake Vos (Romeo). Also, if Jesse chooses to go with Lukas, then the fake Vos (who is Romeo) and the Snowman can both be seen in the same scene. Due to this, it's very likely that Romeo has used the Snowman to push his evil plans further, just like he did with the giant statue in the previous episode. **This makes it possible that Romeo can bring other inanimate objects to life as well, and that both the statue and the Snowman were his servants. **Despite this, however, many people still believe that Romeo, the prismarine colossus, and the snowman are the same character. *It's possible that Romeo, Xara, and Fred's powers were the result of science experiments, but this is yet to be confirmed, as the three could've been born with their powers (though it's also possible that it's the result of both). *Romeo's species is unknown, but judging by his voice, he could be an artificial intelligence. It's also possible that he is simply an extremely powerful human (as Xara looks like a human even though she is also an Admin), or even a deity (since because Romeo, Xara, and Fred were all Admins, they may have created the worlds together if the legend about "the Admin" (Romeo) creating the world is true). **It's implied in Below the Bedrock that Romeo, Fred, and Xara created "the first world", which is what Jesse, Xara, and the rest of the group visits, which means Romeo could be a deity. However, due to the "world" looking like nothing more than a cavern with lightning outside, Xara was most likely exaggerating about this, possibly because she was overwhelmed and scared. It's unknown how the three Admins created such a huge cavern, but it's possible they did this through hundreds of TNT explosions, using the lightning to ignite it. **Despite this, Fred wrote that the key to defeating Romeo is #POTATO451. This means that Jesse actually typing in the said key on a computer could deactivate Romeo, making it possible that he is an artificial intelligence. *Romeo's origins have been revealed in Episode 4 of Season 2, Below the Bedrock, where the plotline states, "After narrowly escaping from the Admin’s twisted prison, Jesse and the remaining fugitives discover not just a forgotten city but an entire hidden world buried beneath the bedrock. Though largely in ruin, the gang quickly learns it’s not entirely abandoned, leaving them to win over wary inhabitants, face unexpected challenges, and pursue the real truth about the Admin’s origins..." This is because "the Admin" is Romeo; this is also the episode likely to reveal Xara's origins as well, since she is also an Admin. **Even though Romeo is no longer enigmatic, there are tiny pieces of information that is not known about him, such as his age his species, or even his gender. This might be revealed in the very last episode, Above and Beyond. *Although Romeo has committed several evil acts (and even crossed the Moral Event Horizon), he does not qualify as Pure Evil (unlike Hadrian is), for one reason: feeling guilt (remorse) after killing Fred. However, he does come very close. **Additionally, Romeo, while disguised as Vos, could've been Charismatic towards them (like he clearly was towards Jesse, Jack, Petra, and the rest of the group), as he might not have truly cared about them at all, but he told the residents of Beacontown to hide when the hostile mobs came. **Also, Romeo determinantly said at one point that he "had to waste so much time looking like that crusty old adventurer", possibly hinting that he might be feeling Remorseful for disguising himself as Vos (villains that are Remorseful cannot be Pure Evil), just like he was remorseful for killing Fred. *It is unclear why Romeo chose to disguise himself as Vos, and not Sammy. *Vos is not Romeo's true identity, as the real Vos, who was one of Jack's best friends, died in the Sea Temple. Romeo also confirms this when he states that the real Vos would never have survived in the Sea Temple for so long. He also complains that he had to waste so much time looking like "that crusty old adventurer", who was Vos. *Despite Vos not being Romeo's true identity, they both share the same voice actor: J.B. Blanc. *Interestingly, at the end of Episode 2, even after Romeo reveals that he had been masquerading as Vos, his newly revealed appearance still bore similar facial and hair features to the real Vos. His voice also sounded similar to Vos's. It turns out in Jailhouse Block that Romeo stole great power, and used it for his own sadistic entertainment. *Romeo serves as Jesse's archenemy in the game because he had more screentime than the other villains (including the Wither Storm), and he is what causes Jesse's adventure in Season 2. Although the Wither Storm ultimately led to Jesse's adventures, it wasn't as villainous as Romeo. Unlike Romeo, the Wither Storm had no moral agency. Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Genderless Category:Brutes Category:Evil from the past Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Mongers Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Changer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Trickster Category:Charismatic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Xenophobes Category:Kidnapper Category:Friend of the hero Category:Fighter Category:Cheater Category:Strategic Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Supremacists Category:Obsessed Category:Terrorists Category:Provoker Category:Defilers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Master Orator Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Summoners Category:Wrathful Category:Paranoid Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Creator Category:Spy Category:Supervillains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hypocrites Category:Gaolers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Starvers Category:Archenemy Category:The Heavy Category:Immortals Category:Paranormal Category:Propagandists Category:Slaver Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Control Freaks Category:Egotist Category:Arena Masters Category:Vandals Category:Incriminators Category:Conspirators Category:Elementals Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic